To Care, or Not To Care
by Writer of Daydreams
Summary: Sonny finally figures out the meaning of Chad's confusing gestures.


**A.N. Hey guys! This is my first SWAC fic and I just hope I got the character's personalities right!**

**R&R at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Allison "Sonny" Munroe of the hit comedy TV show "So Random" was officially confused. Her rival Chad Dylan Cooper of the even more popular drama TV show had been acting very strange towards her lately, and she couldn't figure out why! He had done many caring, even thoughtful things for her since she had joined the studio's cast. For instance, the other day he had pretended to be her fake date to help her get back at a shallow jerk named James Conroy, and only two weeks before that, Chad had dressed up as Sonny's imaginary fan to save her from a humiliating fate on live TV.

That day Sonny had thought he had actually cared. And in his own, almost famous words:

Chad Dylan Cooper never cared. _**Ever.**_

There were days that made Sonny rethink her opinion of him though. For example, after a fight with her coworkers at So Random, Chad had tricked Sonny into joining his cast at Mackenzie Falls, only to admit that he did it only to get higher ratings when his plan finally backfired. She remembered feeling so hurt and betrayed that day. How could Chad do that to her?

Suddenly, Sonny remembered she had a new sketch to rehearse in about half an hour and she had to get changed into her costume. She had been sitting in the cafeteria snacking on some frozen yogurt when she started thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper and his confusing gestures. As she started to get up and jog out of the lunch hall, Sonny bumped into the person she was brooding about just minutes ago.

"Hey watch where your−oh, hi Sonny." Chad Dylan Cooper said as he sauntered into the room. "What're you doing here? I heard your producer asking for you to go get ready for a skit or something."

"Oh, hey Chad." Sonny greeted. "Well…then I better get out of here. See ya.

As she started moving towards the exit once again, Sonny immediately came to a halt (Hang on! To have been able to hear Marshall, Chad would have had to been in our building! Sonny thought, confused as to why Chad would have been there in the first place).

"Hey, wait a second! What were YOU doing on the set of So Random?"

At this accusation, Chad's farewell got stuck in his throat.

"Well, I uh−you see, I…was following Jeff, I mean Jim around, you know…for my small but crucial role as a mailman in my new movie…yeah, that's it."

"But Chad…your movie ended filming three weeks ago. I read it in the paper this morning."

Chad then blushed, and suddenly everything that had happened in the last couple of months all seemed to connect in her head, finally, once and for all, making complete sense to Sonny.

Chad had wanted her to get medical attention after she faked spraining her ankle because he was genuinely worried. He had pretended to be "Eric" because he didn't want Sonny to embarrass herself on her own show. Chad had so eagerly agreed to be Sonny's fake date when she wanted to get back at James, perhaps because he had wanted to go out with her. Chad had told James he thought Sonny was cute…

And in that moment, she just knew that Chad Dylan Cooper liked – maybe (she hoped), even loved her.

And he most definitely _DID_ care.

"You know what I think Chad?" Sonny said smirking.

Erm…no, what do you think Sonny? Chad gulped nervously.

"I think you like me."

"What, of course not!" Chad scoffed. "Because to like someone, you have to care about them and Chad Dylan−

"−Cooper never cares, I know, I know. But over the last couple of months you've been showing a lot of signs and making a lot of gestures that definitely point to the fact that you do care…about _me_.

"Name one, I dare you." Chad growled.

"Oh I can name a few." Sonny said confidently. By now the whole cafeteria was watching the pair spar, including both Sonny and Chad's cast mates, who had come there for frozen yogurt.

"First, there was the time when you were concerned about my ankle in musical chairs."

"Anybody would have been, even me…I mean−"

"Then there was the time when you dressed up as Eric to save me from humiliation on camera."

"I already told you!" Chad said indignantly. "I just wanted to try on the weird beard!"

"Somehow, I don't think so." Sonny said calmly. "Finally, you seemed more than happy to be my date to get revenge on James."

"Uh…he was a jerk, I just wanted to help you out…you know, to make up for tricking you into joining Mackenzie Falls after fighting your friendsat Chuckle City."

"I could see you were sad." Chad mumbled quietly to himself. But it seemed that Sonny had heard what he said anyway.

"See, right there!" Sonny exclaimed eagerly, a wide grin on her face.

"You do care!"

"No I−"

'Let me finish!" Sonny said impatiently.

"You do care because the normal Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't do all those things…especially for someone like me who works in "Chuckle City". Ever since I came here, you've been treating me differently than everyone else. I mean, usually, I would be on your "Do Not Admit" wall right next to Zac Efron by now, with the things I've done to you.

"But, you see I have no reason to put you there. You haven't done _anything_−"

"Yes I have! Chad, I crashed your birthday party, remember? And even though it was an accident (and completely not my fault, Sonny thought to herself), I should have been up there a long time ago."

"…Do you really need more reasons Chad, because I−"

That was when Chad kissed Sonny with everything he had. At first she was shocked, but then she fell right into it, kissing him back with equal passion. When they finally came up for air an indeterminable time later, Sonny smiled her widest, brightest, most radiant smile.

"I was right!"

"Yeah, yeah, I really lo−like you okay? Happy? I admit it, I, Chad Dylan Cooper love Sonny Munroe."

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped audibly, including Sonny.

"Erm….What, didn't I make that clear already?"

"No."

"No? But, I… you−"

"No you made it clear that you like me, but you never said that you _love _me!"

Chad, for the second time that day, blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't feel the same way, I'll just−"

"Hang on Chad! I…I love you too. Sonny said staring down at her shoes, suddenly feeling _very _shy.

"Really?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Uhhuh."

Everyone gasped loudly again.

It was Chad's turn to smile.

"So Chad." Sonny said as they walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand. "What were you _really_ doing on our set?"

"I was…I was looking for you." Chad mumbled sheepishly.

Sonny grinned once again.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Now just press the button down there and review!**


End file.
